Soundtrack of My Summer
by SAraH SmAllz
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Alice spend the summer before Senior year together. Mystery soon begins to cloud Alice's vision as a series of events take place. In between Twilight and New Moon. For Mima's contest! XD


**Chapter 1**

Anxiously, I waited by my window for my vampire. Someone may find this sentence to be out of the ordinary, but it's the story of my life. Ever since last March, my life has revolved around a vampire with beautiful bronze hair and onyx eyes. Well sometimes they're onyx. This vampire I speak of is Edward Cullen. He is the love of my life. I, Bella Swan, am the love of his life. I still don't understand what Edward sees in me. I suppose I never will.

Finally, I saw a flash of white outside my window. I smiled as I felt ice cold hands covering my eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" asked a familiar, velvety voice.

"Hmmm... Alice?" I pretended to be confused.

"Try again," I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Emmett?" I pondered.

"Nope," came the velvety reply.

"Oh, then it must be my favorite vampire," I smiled. "Edward."

I turned in my chair and looked into his face. He kept his hands behind me and brought them around my back. He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't breath for a second as his face grew closer to mine. His cold, stone lips touched mine in a moment of intimacy. If I could spend my whole life kissing Edward Cullen, I'd die happier than any human ever born. As usual, the moment was cut short by his amazing self control. He smirked at my pout.

"How about we retire to the lovely bed, love?" he smiled at me and glanced at the purple bed three feet in front of us.

"Only if you'll stay with me," I raised my eyebrows.

"Where else am I going to go?" he laughed.

"True," I grinned. "Alright, come on."

He held my hand as I stood up and walked to the bed. We flopped down upon it, silently for Charlie's sake, and he immediately wrapped his marble arm around me. Edward played with my hair, and I ran my fingers along his jaw bone. He gave me that crooked smile and kissed my forehead.

"You should sleep," he recommended.

"It's the first day of summer," I whined.

"Alright," he smiled. "Well what do you want to do?"

"I think you know what I want to do," I pointed out, ruffling his hair.

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely positive of what you want to do," he smiled, playing with my hair. "Care to enlighten me?"

I smiled, accepting his question as an invitation. I let my lips melt into his. We moved in synchronization, tilting our heads this way and that. I felt his lips start to pull away and I tried to pull him closer, but that is like trying to lift 340 tons of steel. He smiled at me and rubbed his icy hand along my cheekbone. I held his hand there, scooting closer to him. Then I heard my lullaby. I smiled, remembering when he had played it for me for the first time. Then I began to drift asleep.

I woke up to light streaming in through the window, and felt the icy, cold body laying next to me.

"Good morning, love," Edward greeted me.

I sighed and rolled over, getting out of bed. Edward was by my side in a second.

"Charlie already left for work. He expects that we'll spend the day together," Edward updated me.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I smiled. "I'm going to need a human minute."

He nodded and I took some clothes to the bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was a large temperature change from the icy cold skin of Edward. I let it slide down my skin before I finished up. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel from the nearest rack and wrapped it around myself. I brushed my teeth and jumped into my clothes. I quickly applied some make up and brushed my hair out before running to my vampire.

"That was a quick human minute," he laughed.

"I was in a hurry to see someone," I grinned.

"Oh?" he smiled, raising an eyebrow. "And who might this someone be?"

"Oh just this vampire I know," I smiled up at him.

"You know, Bella," he started. "It's not good to hang out with monsters."

"I like the danger," I insisted, smiling at my familiar statement.

"I know," he whispered into my ear. "That's what scares me."

I looked at him and shook my head. He is way too protective.

"Relax, Edward," I sighed and grabbed his hand. "Let's go see what the human can have for breakfast."

He let me pull him along down the descending staircase and into the kitchen. He let go of my hand and sat down at the table. I glanced at his expression and opted for a bowl of cereal. He was looking antsy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, sitting down with my cereal.

"Nothing, it's just Alice," he sighed.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked patiently.

"She's at your doorstep as we speak," he replied grudgingly.

"Any special reason as to why she's there?" I asked frowning.

"She insists that you and her are going to be best friends," he answered. "She intends to make sure that this happens."

"I see," I paused. "Well, I'll let her in."

He looked at me in disdain.

"You don't have to you know," he looked almost hopeful.

"Well, it's the right thing to do," I scowled at him.

"Alright, fine," he gave in.

I stepped over to the door, and twisted the knob. As soon as the door was open, Alice danced her way into the house.

"Hello, Alice," I laughed at her pixiness.

"Hi, Bella!" she danced over to me and gave me a hug.

"Alice," Edward scowled from the kitchen table.

"Edward," Alice enthusiastically acknowledged his presence.

"Well, what do you see us doing today, Alice?" I decided to ask.

I heard Edward groan from the kitchen. In an instant, he was by my side.

"Really, Alice?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. Really," she smiled politely at him and then turned to me. "I see us going shopping."

I looked at her and pursed my lips. Shopping was not my thing.

"Well, too bad for you Bella doesn't like shopping," said Edward smugly, wrapping a stone arm around my waist.

"Edward, hold on," I smiled at his posessiveness. "Anything else?"

"Well," Alice frowned, and then immediately brightened. "I could take you to a real beach!"

Edward sighed, defeated. He knew he could never top sunshine.


End file.
